Tom Marvolo Riddle: The untold
by harrypotter1
Summary: Tom Riddle, as he saw it, not very good, my first fic.
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: OK, I am just writing as I think it would have been for Tom Riddle. This is my FIRST EVER fic. Also, keep in mind I am not a good writer…Please read & Review, I would like to know what you think. Bad, or good. Thanx!  
PS - I am basing this mainly on what I know, but much all of it is made up. In addition, NOTHING in this fic belongs to me, it all belongs to miss J.K Rowling.  
PPS - Also, I don't know if this title belongs to anyone else, if it does sorry!!! Please tell em and I will change it! Plus, I also don't know if this topic has been done by anyone else. Again, sorry!!!  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle, the untold.  
  
I was a young boy when it happened. My father deserted my mother and I. I did not know why, but I was soon to find out.  
  
My mother passed away when I was young, I was left to fend for myself. When an orphanage found me, they took me in. I was truly grateful. I was a quiet boy, the type that everyone is afraid of and teases. People came and people went. Adoptions were very common, but orphans were also very common, more than adoptions. I didn't mind, for I was preoccupied with finding my Father. But then, I would think to myself, "Will he accept me?" and "Why did he leave?" and questions like that built up inside of me for years, until, one day, I was given a letter.  
  
With all hopes high, I opened it, hoping it was from my Father. But, still, I was amazed and fully shocked: the letter said I had been accepted into a school. At the bottom there was a hand written message left there:  
  
"Go to the leaky cauldron, catch a bus on July the 28th and tell them where you would like to go, I will meet you there", and out fell a twenty-pound note.  
  
The letter in itself astonished me, let alone the twenty-pound note. I decided that I was going nowhere if I stayed here, and decided that I would go and meet this person, to see if it were real. I hid the twenty-pound note in my pillow, in case one of the others had seen it. It was too precious to me at this point, it may be my ticket out of here, so I kept it well hidden.  
  
At supper, I went to the cook and asked "Ma'am, what is the date today?" and the cook replied to me "Why, it is the 27th of July, why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, nothing Ma'am", I replied. She told me to hurry on, or my supper would get cold.  
  
I woke up early, because I was anxious to leave. Today was Saturday, therefore, an outing day, we were allowed to leave. I got out of bed and dressed quickly. I slipped the twenty-pound note out from inside my pillow and left as soon as we were allowed.  
  
I walked the couple hundred metres to the nearest bus stop and waited for a bus to come along. As I waited, more doubts and questions flooded me. What if the knew my father? But then, I shook that thought from my mind. After about 10 minutes, a bus came by. I stood up and signaled the bus to stop, and asked if this bus would be able to drop me to a place called the leaky cauldron. The driver said no, and also commented that he had never heard of the place. And off he went, leaving me feeling like an idiot.  
  
Five minutes later, another bus came by. I went to go and stop the bus, and asked the driver if he would drop me at the leaky cauldron. He said "Sure" and that he went there all the time. I could have sworn he winked at me, as though trying to say something. Never the less, I bought my ticket, and sat down.  
  
In what seemed like an eternity (twenty minutes, actually) The driver told me this was my stop and so I hopped off the bus and sat there waiting. Feeling a bit fidgety, I stood up to take a quick walk. Just as I was standing up, a hand grabbed me by the shoulder and someone said to me "Good, you're here Tom. Please, walk this way with me, I trust you had a good trip?" and so I turned around and walked behind this man. Rather odd man he was, he was wearing a sweeping black cloak, and all other items.  
  
We walked inside of this little bar and the man turned around and introduced himself as Armando Dippett, the current headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Still, I remained silent. I noticed also, that almost everyone else in this bar was wearing a cloak too.  
  
The man turned to me and explained everything about this weird and wonderful that I was about to be part of, I was amazed. He led me out to the back where he pulled out what he called his wand. He counted the bricks and tapped a brick with his wand. Suddenly, the wall broke away, I stood there in awe.  
  
  
"Now, first things first. We should probably head to Gringotts then maybe to Madam Malkins" I just nodded my head in agreement. I was still in shock. How couldn't I have known? Is all I could think. As we walked on, Professor Dippett explained to me about my past, and about my father, and everything. I also happened to be the last living descendant of one of the founders of the school! Salazar Slytherin. He told me about how the school worked and he taught me a lot about the school. I felt like I knew it already.  
  
But still, the hate for my father was ever creeping up on me…  
  
A/N 2: You like? I know it isn't at all that good at the moment, it will get better though :) Please R & R!!! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Tom Marvolo Riddle: The untold ~ Part 2  
  
The hate for my father was overwhelming me. How could he have left my mother because she was a witch? I didn't care whether he was alive or not now. I felt disgusted that I had been given his name: Tom.  
  
I asked Professor Dippett why he did this, he answered, saying that muggles are not like him and I. Why, they just don't understand that what we have is special, not a handicap. Anyway, we went to Gringotts, the wizard bank. We got out some wizard money, after a long and rickety ride to the underground. We surfaced from the bank and we went and bought all of my school needs. Included in my school equipment, was a wand. The very thing that I had been so excited about.  
  
It was odd though, above the shop was a sign that read: "Olllivanders: Makers of Fine wands since 382 BC" and in the window there was a single wand on a cushion. I was wondering which wand I would like, I wanted a really powerful wand. So that when I was able to, I could strike down my father in fear, for what he did to my Mother.  
  
I ended up with a 13 inch wand, Yew, with a core of Phoenix Feather. Mr. Ollivander said it was a powerful wand, I was happy with that. For it was what I had hoped for.  
  
After a day of collecting various items that I would need, the headmaster said to me "Tom, you live in an orphanage, do you not?"  
  
"Yes sir, I do" I replied.  
  
"Well Tom, we at Hogwarts have decided that, because of your situation, you will probably find it a little easier if you were to stay here, at the Leaky Cauldron. Would you not?"  
  
"Yes sir, I would like to stay here", I said. And with that he arranged a room for me to stay at. I was really happy. Just as Professor Dippett was about to leave, he turned to me and said " Tom, while you are here, please stay out of trouble. Also, talk to some of the people here and you might learn a little bit more. Oh, and one last thing Tom, we can arrange to have you over the Summer holidays, if you wish of course".  
  
I sat there feeling as though I had been saved, saved from a life that was going down-hill.  
  
I did what the headmaster had told me and I stayed in the Leaky Cauldron. I knew before that I had been different, but never this different. Anyway, I had more things to do than ever before. Diagon Alley was a great place to just sit and think, but all the time, when I had nothing to think, as I cast around for a subject, it always turned to: my Father.  
  
Horrible thoughts like that came in and out of my life alot.  
  
My favourite places in Diagon Alley were Florean Fortescue's Icecream Parlour, and Quality Quidditch Supplies. I first heard about Quidditch in the Leaky cauldron, Two wizards were talking about the Quidditch World Cup, and who they were barracking for.  
  
Time passed quickly, and oddly enough, I was on the train to Hogwarts, but getting onto the train from the platform was a bit difficult. It seems that Professor Dippett had forgotten to tell me how to get onto the train. I kept checking my ticket over and over again but it clearly said Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  
  
It was nearing 11:00 so I went to a family who had trunks, like I, and asked them how to get to platform nine and three quarters. They told me it was invisible, and then directed me to where it was, and sent me on my way. On the other side there was a maroon steam train waiting to leave. I scrambled on, and started looking for a compartment to sit in.  
  
I ended up sitting near the end of the carriage, in a compartment that had only one other person in it, a small boy with dark brown hair. Oh, and if you were wondering, I have Black hair andam pale, with green eyes.  
  
For ten minutes I sat there and not a word was spoken. Finally, I broke the ice with a "Hello, umm...err...are you from a wizarding family?"  
  
"Yeh", he responded.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
  
"Nicholas, Nicholas Plumace" he said.  
  
"I'm Tom, Tom Riddle" after that we started making conversation. A few hours later, we arrived at Hogwarts, what a sight!I was overjoyed. Then, this very large person started to yell out "First year's o'er 'ere!!" I went over to him.  
  
He introduced himself asProfessor Binns, the schools History of Magic Teacher. We were then led to a fleet of boats and told that there were to be a maximum of four per boat. I took the nearest one. Once everyone was in we set sail over the smooth, dark, glossy surface. Only leaving a few ripples in the forever darkness that we were crossing. At the other side of the lake we left our boats and walked up to the main gate into the castle. The tall doors opened and we walked inside, silent, for we did not know what was coming.  
  
Finally, we were stopped by a teacher, he introduced himself as Professor Dumbledore and said that he was the head of the Transfiguration Department. He then led us to a room and told us to line up. He said that when our names were called that we should walk out this door and onto the stage.  
  
No-one had a clue why, maybe it was this test, maybe we had to battle something, maybe...  
  
Only I knew. Professor Dippett had already explained this to me. I was the only one in this room that knew what to do. I felt rather proud. I sat there listening to them all whisper about what they thought was about to happen.  
  
Well, when my name was called to put the hat on, I already knew which house I wanted to be in. Seeing as I was the last remaining heir:  
  
Slytherin.  
  
So when I went to try the hat on, I wasn't surprised at all the things he said to me.  
  
"Parseltongue, Heir of Slytherin, Talented...why, I'd say that you will be powerful. Considering all of this, You should be in SLYTHERIN!"  
  
It bellowed the last word to the whole of the great hall. I stood up and smiled, I had gotten what I had hoped for...  
  
A/N: Leaving it there for the moment, thanks to anyone who reviews, I promise more will happen and the next part will be longer. Also, I don't own anything in this story, it all belongs to Miss J.K. Rowling. I'll try and have the next part up and ready soon. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Tom Marvolo Riddle - the untold ~ Part 3  
  
And what I had hoped for was to be in Slytherin.  
  
I walked down to the Slytherin table and sat at a free space. After the sorting was over, All the spaces at the table had been filled up, and Professor Dippett walked across the stage to the middle and said a few things, thenhe started the feast.  
  
Never had my eyes laid upon food like this! and in such quantitiy!I ate as much as I could, then dessert came along. I might have been full, but those desserts were looking so scrumptious...and about ten minutes later I had a stomach ache from eating too much. I thought, 'Oh well, tasted nice' and later that night regretted eating all those desserts.  
  
After the Feast, we were led by our house prefects to our common room. When we finally got there our prefect told us the password (slouchescouches) and amazingly (Professor Dippett hadn't told me this) a section of the wall swung open and we went inside. So, this was a commoonroom. It was spectacular! It had chairs, tables, and two sweeping staircases which led up to the sleeping areas, and a fireplace! I thought this was special, coming from an orphanage. I am really glad I decided to go to the leaky cauldron. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here now.  
  
After looking around the commonroom (I was wide awake) I went up to our dorm to go to sleep. I didn't even notice anything in the room, because I fell asleep straight away.  
  
The next morning I woke up earlier than anyone. It was now that I noticed that we were in a circular room, and that I had a four-poster bed! I waited till everyone was awake and we then walked down to breakfast. Professor Sirricco came around at breakfast and handed out timetables to everyone. We had Potions first up with the Gryfindors! I couldn't wait to start so I left as ason as I could and headed off to my first class.  
  
Potions was realy interesting, I couldn't wait till next lesson when we start to make potions! After Potions I had Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, It was a bit tricky at first but I got the idea in the end. After lunch we headed off to have Charms with Ravenclaw. Charms was wonderful! When charms ended, we went back to our commonroom to do our homework and later we went to the Great hall to have dinner. I later went to bed, I couldn't wait till the next day!  
  
Over the next few days I got to have a taste of all the subjects, I liked each and every one of them! I especially like defense against the dark arts. I made friends, enemies, and enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
Over the year I did very well at all my subjects, so well that I became top of the year! During my first year I had also been doing alot research on my family, on Slytherin, because I hardly knew anything. I stumbled across this 'myth" one day saying there was a 'Chamber of secrets' hidden somewhere in the school, and that only the heir of Slytherin could unlock it and control the inside.  
  
Seeing as I was the last remaining heir of Slytherin I went on and tried to find out as much as I could. I became enthralled in this world, in this chamber, in it's secret.  
  
A/N - OK, I made a little mistake in the last one, because well, Hagrid wasn't even at school then! So I changed it and fixed that problem. Sorry!!! Anyway, what's going to happen in the next one??? Oooh, scary. I will type it up as soon as I can. Might even be up today ( EST - Eastern Standard Time). Please be nice and R & R! Also, Constructive Critiscism welcome. : - ) 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Tom Marvolo Riddle - the untold ~ Part 4  
  
Year two for me was a breeze, because I took the train to King's Cross on the first day of holidays last year, so I could go and get all the stuff I needed for the next year. Actually, I got myself a broom so I might have a chance at getting into the team. The school brooms weren't that good (almost 50 years old) so Professor Dippett sent me with a note to Quality Quidditch Supplies to order some new brooms, a snitch, a quaffle, and two new bludgers.  
  
I got all my supplies from Diagon Alley that I needed to get, so I went to the leaky cauldron and went through the fireplace there using Floo Powder to get back to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts I read, and read, and read. I got to know the school very well, which helped me find out where the chamber of secrets wasn't hiding. I still hadn't found it!  
  
But on my travels I just happened to find 3 passages that led to other places that I am sure no-one knew about. This came in handy one day during my third year, when I was planning to meet up with a friend in the library, to get more books on Salazar Slytherin. You're probably wondering why I felt I had to do this in the middle of the night. Well, a Gryfindor walked in on me while I was talking about what I had found out during Summer. The little goody two-shoes said he would tell and I told him we were joking about, but I don't think he believed me. Nicholas and I decided to meet in secret after that in case something like that ever happened again. I mean, I was ready to cast a spell on him...  
  
Anyway, I went to the library to meet Nicholas when I saw someone moving around. I thought it was Nicholas but, it wasn't. It was that lttle snitching Gryfindor. He had gotten to Nicholas's note before Nicholas had. I heard the Gryfindor mutter "Lumos" quietly. I turned and ran as fast as I could till I got to a passage and took it to the other side of the castle, closer to my commonroom. The Gryfindor didn't find me, and all I could hope is that he wouldn't say anything. Turned out he didn't, because he didn't really have a lot of evidence.  
  
My fourth year, was very, very, interesting. Soo interesting, special and dangerous that I didn't even tell Nicholas.  
  
Why? Because if I did, I knew that even Nicholas would turn his back on me and tell. For what I was dealing with was extrememely dangerous.  
  
I had found it.  
  
A/N: Getting better??? Most interesting, terrific, tremendous, splenderiffic stuff coming in the next part or so. THANK YOU to everyone who reviews!!! You are super, fantastic, rufus (got that off a movie), awesome, excellent, surprising (I'm not getting alot of reviews) people. PLEASE send any ideas, because I might add them into the cauldron aswell. 


End file.
